The Light at the End of the Block
by MEVF712
Summary: James Bond has a daughter, Annabelle. A sixteen year old who wants nothing more than to have the perfect life. She is very quickly thrown into the dangers of being the daughter of a 00 agent. James just wants to rebuild a relationship that was never there to begin with. Annabelle and James both want to know who killed his lover and her mother.
1. Chapter 1

"Her first name, Annabelle. Her last name, Bond. Her fathers first name, James. Her fathers last name, Bond. Mothers first name, Camille. Mothers last name, Montes." Q let out a sigh. M only laughed and paced around her desk.  
"Do you think he knows she even exists?" M said.  
"I think he is about to find out." Q responded warily.

Annabelle Bond, resident of Clare County, Ireland for 16 years. Solo career since the age of seven. Mother is deceased. Father...not in the picture. Annbelle went over this information in her head several times more, she had not expected to be on this path, but she needed answers. She had bullied her way out of enough criminals, witnesses and officials to find out who her dad was. Notorious british spy, James Bond. She had always remembered her mother speaking of a James in her past, but Annabelle never knew it was her father to whom Camille was refering. She was going to track him down, but as of late her funds were not at their "prime". Some other day she thought, some other day.

"Please tell Bond to come to my office." M spoke into the speaker on her desk. "This isn't going to go smoothly." she said tersly to Tanner and Eve.  
"Who would you like to tell him Ma'am, Tanner, Mrs. Moneypenny, you, me?" Q questioned looking up from his laptop.  
"I will tell him." was all M could get out before Bond walked in.  
"You wanted to see me?" he scanned the room. "Why are they all here?"  
"Bond, I have big news." he cocked a questioning eyebrow "You have a daughter." Tanner, M, Eve, and Q all waited for the worst.  
"Whos the mother?" was all he asked.  
"Camille, Camille Montes." Eve said. Bond sucked in a large breath.  
"Dead or alive." he let out with the release.  
"Dead."  
"Age."  
"16."  
"Location."  
"Ireland."  
"Arrange me a flight and two passports." He said turning on his heel walking out.  
"Why?" Tanner called after him.  
"I am going to Ireland." was the last thing they heard.

"I am a drinking girl and I will drink what I please!" Annabelle yelled out to nobody imparticular. In her hand was a large bottle of irish whiskey, strong stuff. She twirled in the foyer of her house which was really just an old mansion her mother had left her in the desolate party of Clare. She waltzed into the main ballroom which was pporly light by old stringed lights she had picked up around town. The lights danced off the old ornate gold carvings. She started singing and humming an old irish tune that her mother had taught her at the tender age of four. She twirled once more then stopped. CLANG. What was that she thought tightening her grip on the now empty bottle. BANG! Somebody was in her house and she knew it. Acting fast she smashed the bottle against the wall so the bottom shattered off leaving her holding the neck with a jagged razor sharp head. She sweeped around the corner her dress trailing after her, on sad days she would put on her mothers old gowns and dance around the house just like the used to do on the happy days. Now the tattered burgundy dress trailed behind her, the only thing she really liked about it was that some how it still felt and smelled like her mother. As she tiptoed down the dimly lit hall she heard voices. "Where is she?!" a heavy male vocie said. "Shes got to be somewhere we watched her come back." "Yea but I didn't expect the house to be this fucking big." Immediatley she pressed her self up against the wall. "I guess we just have to burn her out." Annabelle let out a wimper. She started running through gather ing items and throwing them out windows if they had any importance to her, basically all of her mothers items. As she threw out the last trunk of dresses and pictures, she could feel the heat chasing her throughout the house. The windows suddenly blew out shattering glass everywhere. She screamed out and dropped to the floor. Throwing her hands up over her head rocking back and forth, sobbing heavily. She had always had an extreme phobia of fire. Just like her mother. The heat in the room was burning her core, the ash was covering her skin. She didn't want this to happen, she didn't want to die this way, not burned to death with no memory. She couldn't do anything but sit there and cry. This is the end she thought I am going to die I didn't get to meet my father. She curled into a ball and layed down on the ground closing her eyes and letting the stinging smoke fill her lungs.

Bond ran through the burning house. She was here he knew it he had been standing outside, waiting for her, he had heard he singing voice, the accent was much like her mothers. Then the men went into the house and now suddenly it was up inflames. The mansion stood on the edge of a cliff. So that if you were to jump out the window you would plummet to the deep dark water below. Back to reality. James ran throughout the house yelling Annabelles name over and over again bursting into room after room and then moving on when she wasn't there. Finally he burst into the last room on the top floor and spotted a dark figure on the floor. He ran over and pulled the hair away from her face. Her ecognized the face immediatley from the pictures Tanner had showed him. Annabelle fluttered her eyelids and said "I am going to die right?" her eye shut again quickly. Suddenly a beam fell from the ceiling blocking their exit. Thinking quickly James looked at the window and balcony below were churning deep dark waters. He ran over picked up Annabelle, and jumped sending the two of them rocketing towards the water. The splash hurt, but it woke Annabelle from her dullosional state. The both came to the surface choking and sputtering on water. She started screaming for help. James quickly swam over to her and told her it would be okay. "You look so familiar..." she said. The radio 007 had in his pocket had aboat there in minutes. The MI6 Team pulled them onto the boat giving Annabelle thick have blankets and sending her below deck to warm her up and make sure she was safe.

James walked to below deck, and saw Annabelle sitting in a big chair with mountains of blankets wrapped around her and a cup of tea in her hand. She looked up when she heard him come in. He didn't even have time to speak. "Why did those men want to kill me?" was all she said. James sat down in the plush leather chair right across from her.  
"Its because they want your father?"  
"Really? How would you know?"  
"Because, I am your father."  
"WHAT?"  
"The name is Bond, James Bond."


	2. Chapter 2

Annabelle only stared at the ground. She had always thought that this meeting would be different. She didn't even look how she had imagined. He had icy blue eyes and blonde hair, with a chiseled jaw. She had always though he would be dark haired with deep brown eyes, just like her. But, no he was completely different. "Annabelle?" he asked after a minute or two.  
"Yes?" she curtly looked upward.  
"I need to know everything."  
"About me?"  
"Yes, we have a lot of catching up to do."  
"Well, I was born on July 12th here in Ireland, but I didn't really leave my mothers side which is why I have the Bolivian accent. We lived in this house my whole life. My mom, or Camille to you, worked as a writer under an unidentifiable pen-name, writing about her experience, through a fictitious character. We have lived in this house for as long as I can remember. When I was seven she started acting very strange and teaching me all these different things about living on your own. Then one day in November I came home and she wasn't there, I found a note in the kitchen saying that some men had taken her and she was most likely going to die, she left me all her money, and people still don't know she is dead. They just think she doesn't go out much. But no I have been living on my own for so long. Its hard to remember the last time I actually talked to somebody."  
"Well we can't leave you here, you are going to have to comeback with me to London, I am technically your legal guardian now."  
"Okay." for another moment the sat there in silence. "Can I ask you something?" she said.  
"Sure."  
"Why are you here."  
"Because I wasn't going to leave my daughter." Annabelle smiled in the slightest, she stood and walked over to the couch where Bond sat.  
"Tell me how you and my mom met."  
"Well, I guess I'll start with the beginning."

By the time the "story" was over Annabelle had fallen asleep with her head on James lap. He smiled warily at the sleeping girl. His daughter, that was a big statement, a big change in his life, he was ready indeed. He wasn't giving up his job, or resigning, he simply had one more person to protect, but luckily he had the resources to protect her. He gingerly got up and placed a plush pillow where his lap used to be a pulled the blankets up around her. They still had a few hours to London, and he was going to let her sleep.  
As he retired to a chair across the room with a martini, he began to review what he knew about the girl. Other than all the information that MI6 and she her self had told him he knew very little about her. But, she obviously trusted him and wanted to know him, otherwise why would she have fallen asleep on his lap, after all they had only just met. Bond pondered this some more before sitting back and closing his eyes, Tomorrow we will have to deal with everything and make the arrangements, and how we are going to do everything all these thoughts were racing through his head, filling his mind. But then, obviously dreaming, Camille whispered to him Just love her like I loved her.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is so short, I have lots of crazy school work but I hate when people don't update, so I am trying to update as often as possible. Keep the reviews coming!

**Reviews:**

Superfan44: Thank you so much! That is the reason I wrote it.

Damsygirl (Guest): I am definitely planning on continuing no worries!


	3. Chapter 3

Bond jolted awake. He looked at the couch noticing the blankets were on the floor Annabelle no where to be found. He got up and stretched. Looking at the sun streaming in the port window, he stalked over to the kitchenette and grabbed a cup of coffee, put on a fresh crisp suit and moved up to the main deck, there standing at the bow was Annabelle. She was wearing a pair of black shorts with a oversized long sleeve turtle neck sweater, with a pair of oxfords. He walked up next to her noticing her long brown hair, nothing like his own. "Goodmorning." she said without acknowledging him.

"Goodmorning."

"Is that London?"

"Yes it is."

"Is that where I live now, with you?" she said turning towards him, her hair slapping her face.

"Yes it is." he turned towards her.

"Thank you." she said quietly, they both turned back to the approching entrance to the Thames River.

They motored quietly through the still sleeping city, until they were deep into its heart. Annabelle glanced up occasionally at the buildings pacing her by or the occasional person on the street. Eventually once they were well into the city the boat pulled up to a large dock. Once the boat was properly docked everyone climbed off, Bond reached his hand down to hep Annabelle, but she non-chalantly, and with much ease. Swung herself onto the dock nd landed gracefully without a sound. She and Bond walked in the center of a group of heavily armed men towards a new silver Aston Martin DB9. "Thats quite the ride..." she whispered mockingly at Bond.

"I take pride in my cars." he whispered back.

"Obviously!" she laughed. As they got to the car Annabelle slid into the passengers seat and Bond into the drivers seat and they were off, ripping through the streets of London all the way to the MI6 headquarters. They sat in the car awkwardly not really knowing wha to say. When they reached MI6 Annabelle stepped out and stretched her legs.

"Please don't make me look bad." Bond said as they walked towards the front doors, the security gaurs pulling them open.

"You're no the one making first impressions." she smirked back as they passed into the bustling foyer. Immediatley people looked intensly, giving Annabelle thurough judging glares. Instinctivley Bond threw his arm around her tense shoulders leading her through the building until they reached M's office. Before he could even knock at the door he heard a voice.

"Come in." they preceeded to do so. Once more he was looking at the same people talking about the same person, only this time the person was next to him. "You must be Annabelle." M acknowledged her.

"And you must be incharge." Annabelle scoffed. Eve, Tanner, Q, Bond and M all sent her disapproving looks.

"Why do you say it like that." M continued in a mocking tone.

"Because you barely gave me the time of day, unlike the rest of the people in this room." Annabelle folded her arms a threw her hip out to the side.

"She takes after her father." M whispered to Bond, Q laughed, Bond threw him a disapproving look.

"Alright Annabelle Bond, lets get down to business." Q said clearing his throat.

**A/N:** I am so sorry I haven't had time to update! School is a slap in the face, and junior year is the hardest! But, I will make a serious effort to update more! (With longer chapters!)

**Reviews:**

**Superfan44- **Yea! She is one of my favorite Bond girls! And, to be honest I think she is one of the most underestimated. She was also one of the Bond girls who had her OWN enemies, so I thought she would be perfect for where I want to go with Annabelle and this story. Also in the next chapter we get even more into Annabelles past.

**AgentHumen-** I know she is feisty and can fight for herself! She is one of my favorites, along with Vesper and Strawberry!

**Meganlauraxxx- ** I am so happy that you do! I am going to make an effort to update whenever I can and as much as I can! I know I hate it when stories are abruptly cut off!


End file.
